This invention relates to a light beam deflector responsive to an incident light beam for emitting either a first or a second output light beam.
A conventional light beam deflector of the type described has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,009 issued to Robert D. Lohman et al. The conventional light beam deflector comprises an acoustic medium and a first and a second electroacoustic transducer attached to the acoustic medium. In such a deflector, an incident light beam along an optical axis is deflected from the optical axis to be emitted as a first or a second output light beam in accordance with an acoustic wave selectively supplied from the first or the second transducer. As will later be described with reference to one of a few figures of the accompanying drawing, the conventional light beam deflector is disadvantageous in that isolation is not sufficient between the first and the second output light beam. In addition, the conventional light beam deflector requires precise working or machining and is, therefore, expensive.